


Not in my arcology

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Valhalla - Ari Bach, Valhalla series
Genre: F/F, Humor, aka i did not think this through entirely (or at all tbh), do not ask why weather is alive it's not that kind of au, idek this is me dealing with gudsriki the only way i know how, tiny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather fucks shit up. Hati thinks she should take that elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in my arcology

Wyvern jogged up to Hati, out of breath."We have a problem in the restaurant."

"How many?" Hati sprang into action immediately. "And from what floor?"

"Uh... one." Wyvern looked oddly uncertain as she said that. Hati frowned."How'd they make it that far up?"

"No, not from floor one. One person. Not from the arcology, as far as we can tell."

* * *

Hati stopped dead at the wreckage of what had once been a beautiful dining area. True to Wyvern's word, there was only one person there. She was twenty at most, had what appeared to be a grasshopper perched on her shoulder, and was balancing a plate of food on one hand while using her other to bat pieces of rubble at bigger pieces of rubble with a chair leg.

Holding up one hand to stop her comrades, Hati stepped further, clearing her throat loudly."What do you think you're doing?"

"Fucking shit up,"the woman replied readily, dropping her bat in favour of shoveling some food into her mouth. Hati's scowl deepend."Yes, that's rather obvious."

"Whatcha asking for, then?" She smiled, and walked towards Hati, who prepared for the worst. Instead, the plate was shoved under her nose."Oyster?"

Hati declined."What I meant to ask is why are you fucking shit up. My shit."

A shrug. Another oyster devoured. Head cocked to one side, a second of consideration."For fun."

That was followed by a deafening silence. Then the stranger spoke again."Not the answer you were looking for?"

"Not even a little bit."

The way Hati saw it, she had two choices. Kill the intruder or grab an advantage when she saw one. Somehow, she had gotten in here unnoticed. Somehow, she had taken apart the restaurant without breaking a sweat. Somehow, Hati was pretty sure if they attacked her, they'd be the next shit to be fucked up.

"This arcology is at war. My people are threatend by the lower classes. How would you feel about turning that admirable desire to fuck something up on them?"

"I feel like I don't give a shit about whatever you just said."

"That's not a feeling."

"So what if it isn't?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?"

* * *

It had been two weeks and Weather had shifted things considerably in their favour. Two weeks she'd lived with Hati because she was kind of scared to let the younger woman out of her sight. Two weeks of trying to figure her out."What's your goal?"

"Well, right now, I'm on holiday, so I don't have one,"Weather replied."But in general, I leave the goals to Veikko. More fun that way."

Most of her answer barely registered." _This_ is you on vacation?"

"Duh. Otherwise I wouldn't be playing around. I'd have wiped out all lower floors by now."

Hati laughed, but a very large part of her was sure that it hadn't been a joke.

* * *

The knife grazed her shoulder, but that was as far as it got. A man screamed in agony and Hati rolled over to see what was happening. The knife that had been about to end up inside of her was on the floor, the screaming man in question staring at his crushed hand in disbelieve. Weather killed him without a second of hesitation.

"I hate screamers. Give me a fucking headache. Like, get a grip. So I crushed your hand, you have another one. Geesh. Talk about overreacting."

Hati nodded numbly and got to her feet. Weather didn't offer to help her up, eyebrows raised as if waiting for something.

"Well?"she finally demanded. Hati shrugged."Well what?"

"Why were you on a lower floor all alone? Tactical disadvantage if I've ever seen one."

Hati thought about lying but then figured she didn't care enough to do so. This was her arcology. If she wanted to be reckless, she was going to be fucking reckless."I had to get the dog."

"The dog,"Weather repeated tonelessly. Then her face split into a huge grin."You're a bit insane, aren't you? I like that in a woman."

* * *

"Arcology secured,"Weather announced as if it were some minor thing. They were ankledeep in guts and blood, not to mention the only two people left alive on the floor. Her people were further up and completely safe, now. Weather had really only been playing before. When she turned to Hati now, looking extremely smug, the older woman couldn't help herself.

Grabbing Weather by the collar, she crushed her lips against hers. Weather's hands moved to the back of her head as she kissed her back hungrily, and Hati realised she didn't even care she was getting gore all over her hair.

"Aren't you engaged? Don't you feel like you shouldn't be doing this?"Weather asked when they broke apart. It wasn't a case of moral dilemma, she was honestly curious. Non-Valkyrie ethics were usually funny to hear. Hati just kissed her again.

Only when she desperately needed to come up for air did she stop, considering the question for a few seconds before answering."I feel like I don't give a shit about whatever you just said."

"That's not a feeling,"Weather mocked and pulled her back into her arms.

 


End file.
